True Feelings
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: It finally happened! Komachi has published her new romance novel and the girls at her school loves it! But the question from where she got her inspiration from keeps troubling her and with Natsu's sudden confession and their spider enemy, Arachnea on her back, Komachi experiences great stress. But will she overcome this and confess her true feelings as well? Yes! Pretty cure 5
1. Chapter 1: A new book

**A Pretty Cure 5 story :**

**(The animekitty89): "Hi everyone! This is my first story on Fan-fiction, so I hope you will review it and tell me if i could do it better, as soon as you have read it!**

**(At the Café)**

"Wow, Komachi! This is the best book I've ever read!", Rin said.

The five Pretty Cures sat at the familiar Café nearby the school and ate their bought food while they talked about Komachi's first published novel, how popular it became and how much people talked about it around the school.

"Its so serious but still romantic", Urara commented with both her hands lying at her chest.

"Its well-written, full of drama and you're good at describing the different places", Karen praised.

"I really like the ending", Nozumi said with food in her mouth.

"WHAT?" the four girls exclaimed

. "What? What's the matter?", Nozumi asked confused.

"Have you actually read this book? This book?", Rin asked and held up Komachi's novel in front of Nozumi's face.

"Yes, I have. It's about a boy and a girl who's having a great adventure with their friends, but suddenly they both starts growing feelings for each other. But why is that a problem?", Nozumi asked with a sadly look on her face as her friends didn't thought she had actually read a book.

"It's nothing, Nozumi. I'm really glad that you all like my book and thanks for the comments, I really appreciate that", Komachi thanked with her usual calming smile.

"So, where did you get the idea from anyway?", Urara asked while eating a sandwich.

A cold, freezing feeling slowly filled Komachi from top to bottom. Never had she thought that someone not even a friend that someone would ask her about that. Was this the right time to tell where her inspiration actually came from? Tell them the truth? The freezing feeling didn't disappear although Komachi's cheeks were getting warmer and warmer and as she desperately looked down at her thighs to hide it.

Some girls who sat at the table beside them heard Uraras question and quickly went over to hear Komachis answer.  
>"Yeah, Komachi we're really curious too. Wont you tell us?", one of the girls asked.<p>

"Um...I...", was all Komachi could say.

More and more girls walked over to the Pretty Cures table as they found it very interesting hearing the secret behind Komachis famous book. Some students from the school newspaper also passed by to get a picture and some gossip.

"I'm standing here in front of the famous student author Komachi Akimoto and it seems like her popularity gets bigger and bigger, after she has just published her first book", the head-student of the schools newspaper, Masuki Mika said in front of a video-recorder and then held it under Komachis chin.

"Well, Komachi, whats it gonna be? Are you gonna tell the whole school where you got the idea from?", she then asked. Komachi was all red in her head, which was caused be all the students curious faces. Everyone came with questions about her and her book and everybody talked at the same time so Komachi didnt had the opportunity to answer any of them.

_´Man, I can't even think with all that noise, and what am I going to tell my friends and all the other students? Oh, my head...!`,_ Komachi thought.

The noise became louder and louder and caused Komachi to make them all shut." Look, it doesnt matter where I got the idea from! Now I know this author-thing was a BIG mistake I made, I'm sorry! Oh, I just cant stand this noise!", she yelled when she grabbed her pink school-bag and ran away in the direction of the woods.

"Komachi, wait!", her best friend, Karen said.

But she knew it was too late for her to say that since Komachi still ran until the branches and leaves of the woods had covered her and made her vanish.  
>All the students left the Pretty Cure, disappointed not getting anything out of Komachi while they had time.<p>

"Wow, Ive never seen Komachi that mad, she must really have been pissed off", Rin said to break the silence.

"Guys, what if Komachi considers quitting her dream of being an author?", Urara asked worried.

"Stop with those thoughts, its her dream she cant be serious stop writing, she likes it, right Karen?", Rin asked.

Karen didn't reply. She still looked at the same place everyone had seen Komachi disappear.

**(At Natsu's House.)**

Natsu sat on an dark-red armchair and read the news-paper since Kokoda went out buying and they haven't got any costumers for hours. While Natsu read an article about a new published book he started thinking about Komachi.

_` Although Komachi's first novel wasn't good she didn't gave up and now her book popular all over the school`._

And when he continued reading, a Pinky suddenly appeared in front of him and flew above him before flying out of the window. Natsu threw the news-paper and went out of the door only to see the Pinky flying across the way and disappeared in the forest. And without thinking Natsu also ran and followed the Pinky on its way to the woods.

**(At the forest.)**

Komachi ran and ran although she didn't knew where she was going. It felt like eternity and it always felt like the same woods appeared again and again. _´Oh no, I'm lost!",_ Komachi said and stopped running since it didn't brought her forward. As she caught her breath she began to think about what happened earlier the same day.

_´Great, I totally overreact at school today and I'm completely lost, could this day even get better?´._

"Komachi?", a familiar voice asked. And as Komachi heard the voice she stood completely stiff and blushed as normally. It was Natsu.

_´Okay, it could...dammit´._

"Hi, Natsu…", she replied looking at her pink school bag. Natsu approached Komachi who still not looked at him to hide her blush.

"What are you doing out here?", she then asked.

"I saw a Pinky and followed it until I caught it in the Dream Collet, then I ended out in the forest and later I saw you here", he explained. Komachi knew she had to tell Natsu what happened or else he would find out himself when her friends gets home from school.

"Natsu…", she said but stopped not knowing how to explain it. Natsu looked at her as she got his attention. Komachi was speechless and Natsu was waiting for her to continue.

"Komachi, have something happened at the school? Is something wrong? Or rather do you have problems?", he asked worried.

Komachi couldn't get herself to look at him and tell him the truth. And when the uncertainty and the conscience rolled up in her she began to snivel that developed into a lot of crying. And when Nastu first saw that he then got more surprised when Komachi embraced him. But he was patience, he only waited for her to stop, and only moved when he stroked her hair gently.

Minutes went and although Komachi stopped crying neither of them could move from their positions until Komachi let go. She still looked down embarrassed downwards and then she was ready.

"Natsu…I don't think I cant go through this. People expect much from me and I don't think I can live up to it…", Komachi finally managed to say.

An awkward silence began to spread as Natsu didn't reply quick. Komachi kept looking down as she was afraid of Natsus reaction. But then suddenly a hand held her chin up so she got eye contact with Natsu which made her blush even more and lowered gaze.

"So that was what its all about? Komachi, you can't quit now. You've worked so hard that its all waste stopping. Just because you been through a lot this couple of days it doesn't mean you have to stop now. Okay, everybody expect a lot from you, but thats only because they love your book...", he smiled at bit."...and I love it too".

Komachi finally looked up and looked at Natsu.

" Thanks Natsu...and you are right. I have worked hard and theres no way I will stop now.", she said and softly laid her head at Natsu's chest.

_´I always feel better when I talk with Natsu...´._

"Natsu…you know what? I used to be afraid telling you this, but know I just wanna say it straight up".

"Tell me what?".

Komachi breathed out:

"I used both of us as the main characters in my new published book, and I didnt told you ealier because I was afraid of your reaction...it seemed like a good inspiration...", she explained and took another breath while she blushed more than ever. Natsu just smiled and hugged the blushing Komachi. She looked surprised at him.

"You don't have to be afraid anylonger…", and as he finished that sentence he gently kissed Komachi.

**(Theanimekitty89): "Please review this chapter!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Realisation

**(At the Woods.)**

Komachi stood completely stiff and dropped her pink schoolbag on the ground.

"What did you...why did you..?", Komachi managed to say, trying to pull words together into sentences in her confused mind. Natsu smiled at her reaction.

"I don't think I have other reasons that I just wanted to", he simply replied. If Komachi could blush any harder, she would have done it by now. But instead she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Whats wrong?", Natsu asked.

"Its just so overwhelming, I guess I had a tough say and need a bit rest", Komachi replied still blushing and not looking at Natsu. Natsu felt a bit pain in his chest at this.

"Oh...I see", he said.

"Can you tell the girls that I've...gone home, please?", she asked.

"Sure", he replied without looking.

_"She didn't felt anything at all? That means that I've just embarrassed myself and probably risked our friendship for no reason..."_, Natsu thought sadly.

Komachi grabbed her schoolbag and left the forest and a heartbroken friend.

**(At Natsu house.)**

The four Pretty Cures including Kokoda, sat on the couch at Natsu House with a worried expression on their faces. It was soon evening and neither of them knew where Natsu or Komachi were, and it seemed like their concern grew from minute to minute. A silent atmosphere filled the room they were in and they all sat with their head looking downwards, only Karen was the only one moving from side to side. But a few footstep broke the silence and they continued to go on until it showed up to be Natsu.

"Natsu!", they all exclaimed. Natsu looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Karen ran with impatience over to him.

"Natsu, have you seen Komachi anywhere?", she quickly asked. Natsu felt a sting in his chest, suddenly recalling what happened earlier.

"Um, yeah I have...she said she was going home because of a headache you know", he replied. Everybody sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Goodness!", Karen said and sat down at a nearby chair. Without much to say, Natsu went past the girls and entered into his room.

"Natsu seems to be a little down don't you think?", Urara asked worried.

"Nah, he's always like that, if you ask me I don't any difference", Rin replied cool.

"Well, she didn't asked you, Rin", Karen said, offended by Rin's indifference.

"Who invited you, Karen?", Rin asked angry.

"Stop it! Both of you!", Kokoda said.

The two teens shared a last icy glare before looking in another direction.

"I'm leaving. I need to help mom with the store at home and practice to the football competition tomorrow", Rin said, grabbing her bag and leaving the other ones.

" Me too, I have other things to do, so see ya later, guy's", Karen said and left the house as well. Then the same old, silent atmosphere returned with the same effect as before.

"Aww man, today sucks", Nozumi said dragging herself down in the couch. Urara and Kokoda sweat-dropped.

**(At Komachi's house)**

"I'm home", Komachi said entering her house. Her big sister Madoka, appeared on the door leading to the living room.

"Hey, Komachi. Why are you so late, you didn't come home to eat", she asked.

"I wasn't so hungry today", Komachi replied trying to force a smile on her face which made her sister confused.

"Really? Is everything okay, sis?".

"Yeah. I'm fine, really".

"Okay...", Madoka replied turning around to watch TV. Komachi sighed and walked into her room, completely exhausted, when her mobile phone rang.

"Hello?".

"_Hey Komachi, where were you, we were all worried!"_, Karen asked.

"Oh I were just at the forest...to get a bit fresh air, you know", Komachi replied simple, trying as hard as she could not to lie to her best friend.

"_Oh, okay. But you are feeling better than before, right?"._

"Oh yeah, much better, don't you worry!", Komachi quickly answered, feeling her cheeks getting warmer by recalling what Natsu did to her earlier.

"_Okay, Natsu told us that you had a headache, so I won't bother you. You better get some rest, Komachi". _

"Sure, and don't worry, you don't bother me at all, Karen".

"_Bye"._

"Bye".

Komachi turned off her phone and throw herself on her bed, drifting away in her own thoughts:

"_Oh man, what a day! I just still can't believe what Natsu did! What was the idea behind that, anyway?"_, Komachi thought.

Although she was the exhausted, she couldn't sleep, so she went down to keep her sister company.

"Hi Madoka", Komachi greeted.

"Oh, hi Komachi" her sister answered, while switching through several channels, trying to find something interesting. She then turned off the TV and looked at her younger sister.

"You don't look so well, are you sure that you're alright?", Madoka asked.

"Of course I am".

"Don't lie to me, Komachi, I can see it on your face-expression that something is bothering you. I don't like that you're just sitting here at home with troubles, and I don't know anything abut them. Please just tell me and I'll help you as much as possible ", Madoka said with concern.

"No teasing?".

"No teasing, I promise".

Komachi lowered gaze and sighed as she was about to tell what happened the previous day.

(**At the Nightmare headquarter.)**

The light purple haired assistant wearing a red business outfit walked through a familiar dark path, and stepped closer to her commanded officer.

"You...wanted to see me sir", Arachnea asked as she was trembling a bit.

"Yes, I've been thinking about your presence in this headquarter since you first came. It seems like every time you fight against the Pretty Cure since then, they've always won. I'll ask you why and you better give me a good explanation since it'll make me consider if I'm gonna fire you or not", Kawarino said malicious.

"I shall prove that I'm worth the job, sir. Trust me, the Pretty Cures will be past this time", she answered.

"For your own sake, I hope so", Kawarino said before Arachnea left.

"This time there wont be anything that can save those Pretty Cures. I'm gonna destroy them if its the last thing I do! And I'll start with the weakest one, the soldier of Tranquility...", Arachnea thought before disappearing into the floors.

**( The next day at the school Cafe.)**

Komachi showed up at the Pretty Cure table the next day to everybody's surprise.

"Komachi!", the four teens exclaimed in union.

"You know, you could send a text message like normal teens do these days, when they want to tell their friends where they are", Rin said sarcastic.

"I know, and I'm sorry everyone", Komachi said.

"Don't ever do such thing, we were all so worried...", Urara said with tears forming in her eyes. Komachi went with sorrow over to her friend and hugged her comforting.

"I know...", she replied.

Behind those two, the girls from yesterday stood with sadly looks on their faces. When Komachi had seen them, one girl stepped out in front of the others.

"Komachi, we are really sorry on our behavior yesterday, can you please, forgive us?", she said speaking for every girls who stood there. Komachi smiled.

"On one condition; please don't speak of my book any longer, okay?", Komachi asked. The other girls nodded on her condition and left the five other teens.

"_Glad, that's over...", _Komachi thought.

**(At Natsu house.)**

"Hi, Kokoda", Komachi greeted as she came inside the house with a basket.

"Oh, hi Komachi", Kokoda answered in his transformed form sitting on a table and reading a huge book compared to his small size.

"I thought it would be nice to bring something sweet to apologize what happened yesterday, you know", Komachi told and handed over the basket with cookies.

"Gee, thanks a lot!", Kokoda happily thanked with a smile as he ate one cookie. Komachi looked around to find herself alone with Kokoda.

"Where's Natsu?", Komachi asked.

Kokoda's smile turned downwards.

"Yeah, about that...I think something has happened to him yesterday", he answered sad. Komachi looked surprised at her small friend.

"How?", she asked.

"He hasn't been the same since he came home last evening. He doesn't speak so much lately and he has stopped reading his favorite book. And now he don't wanna come out from his room. I don't think its something I have done, and this question is only because I'm curious, but...", he said and looked at Komachi with his eyes full of sorrow.

"Besides Karen, you were the last one he spoke to yesterday, Komachi. Did anything happened or something like that?", he asked. Komachi drove into her own thoughts.

"_When we last spoke, was when we were at the forest...but why has he suddenly changed like that? Wait! Has this something to do with something Madoka have said earlier?",_ Komachi thought.

**(Flashback:)**

"_No teasing I promise". _

_Komachi lowered gaze and sighed as she was about to tell what happened the previous day. Madoka listened with patience and as Komachi was done, she had a big smile on her lips._

"_Wow! Natsu must really be a sweet guy, huh? If only he was a bit older, then..."._

"_MADOKA?"._

"_I'm kidding! Look, I think I know why Natsu kissed you", Madoka told. Komachi rushed closer to her sister to hear much better._

"_Tell me"._

"_I think he is love in with you!", Madoka said with a huge smile._

"_What?", Komachi said feeling completely stiff for a moment._

"_Yes! I'm completely sure! There cant be a better reason! That boy has a crush on you, Komachi!", her older sister said clapping Komachi on the back, to snap her back to reality._

"_You really think so?", Komachi managed to ask while her heart was beating quicker and quicker._

**(End of Flashback.)**

"_Oh no! I cant believe it! Natsu had a crush on me and I...broke his heart...I cant believe I did such a terrible thing without even knowing it..."_, Komachi thought with pain in her chest.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle Against Arachnea I

**(Theanimekitty89): Sorry everyone! I had so much going on with my other fanfics that I'd totally forgot to update this one! But, here it is! This story's ending! Sorry, but I had to make this one short :()**

* * *

><p>"Komachi, is everything alright?".<p>

The greenhaired girl snapped back from her flashback, rubbing her temples. Everything seemed to be so messed up lately. First about her book, then about Natsu. She'd always considered him as a friend who would lift her spirit when she was troubled and give her inspiration when she was out of ideas for her novel. Sweet, helpful and caring. And now he suddenly had feelings for her, something that Komachi never would have imagined. "I need to fix this", the novelist thought determined. She laid her hand on the banister and took her first step towards Natsu's room when the front door was being opened. It was Rin, Urara, Nozumi, and Karen. Rin was wearing her football outfit and holding a football under her arm.

"C'mon, Komachi, aren't ya coming?", she asked impatiently. Komachi grew a smile.  
>"Sure, let's go".<p>

The four girls left the school, while Komachi waved Kokoda goodbye. She took one last glance at The Natsu House before joining her friends. Behind some bushes, Arachnea suddenly appeared. A twisted smile formed on her lips. "Soon, you Pretty Cured will vanish with a blow...".

**-LATER-**

A lot of school students were collected at the school stadium and shouting with joy and impatience for the game to start.

"Go, Rin! Don't feel sorry to kick their butts!", Nozumi exclaimed with a fist in the air.

"If that's even necessary...", Urara said with a sweatdrop. Karen grinned at her friend's silliness and glanced at her best friend to see if she had a good time too. If Karen could describe it, she would say that Komachi was anything but happy. The green haired girl had a worried frown on her face and she wasn't even paying attention to the game.

"Komachi?".

She looked as though she'd snapped back to reality and looked at Karen with a smile that the blue haired teen best could describe as fake. "What is it, Karen?".  
>Karen sighed and shaked her head.<br>"Nothing".

She wished that she could just read Komachi's mind and find out what the hell was going on with her. She and Natsu had both been acting strange lately. The two most calm people Karen knew was now... so confusing. And it wasn't helping either that every time the blue haired teen had asked her best friend about any problems she might had, the green haired novelist would just smile and tell Karen not to worry. It made Karen feel like... she couldn't be trusted. "If I want to help her, then I must know what the hell is going on! That's it; when the game is over, I'm going to ask her once again and this time I want the truth", Karen thought. The referee blew the whistle. Rin's team had gained the first point and was cheering about their victory. But suddenly the football players ran away with the exception of Rin

. "Hey, what are you guys doin'? The game isn't over yet!", she yelled, but stopped upon feeling a sudden warmth behind her. The brunette turned around and saw half the football field covering in fire. The crowd of people and students ran as well by the sight of the spreading fire.  
>"What the hell?".<p>

**-MEANWHILE-**

"Natsu, don't pretend to be sleeping, .'cause, I know that you aren't! Come out already!". Kokoda was knocking at Natsu's door leading to his room, trying to get him out. He had been worried about him the entire day, but now it was time to straight things out.

"Damn right, I'm not sleeping, how could I with all that noise you're making?", Natsu's voice said from behind the door. Kokoda really had to control himself from doing something he might regret later.  
>"If you won't open the door, then<strong> I'LL BREAK IT UP!<strong>".

"I'd like to see you try".

"Huh?".  
>A 'click' was being heard and Natsu popped his head out, smirking. "With your strength, I doubt that the door would even get any cracks, but hey, don't let me stop you".<br>Kokoda rubbed his neck feeling slightly annoyed and slightly embarrassed.  
>"Natsu, you haven't been yourself lately. Tell me why".<br>"No".

"Natsu, will you please-".  
>"No".<p>

Kokoda held his rage down and ended up sighing.  
>"Fine, then", he took out a basket from behind. "But will a basket full of Komachi's homemade chocolate chip cookies make you tell me?".<br>Natsu frowned by the sight of the basket, but plopped down onto his armchair, his fingers running through his light brown hair.  
>"I don't want it".<p>

By hearing this, Kokoda dropped his jaw, staring at his best friend as if he was insane.  
>"Natsu?".<p>

"Yeah?".

"You have officially lost your mind".

As a reply, Natsu snorted.  
>"Did...something happen between you and Komachi?".<br>This question took Natsu completely off guard, but he answered calmly.  
>"Nothing. Absolutely happened between me and her".<p>

Apparently, Kokoda didn't buy this.  
>"C'mon, it's written all over your face. Tell me".<p>

"No".  
>"Natsu, as your best friend, I'll ask you one more time: Telll me-".<p>

"No".  
>"Tell me, dammit, the curiosity is killing me!".<p>

"I said **NO**!".

"Fine, then I'll ask Komachi herself!", Kokoda said and were about to walk down the stairs...  
>"WAIT!".<p>

Kokoda turned around, wearing a smirk.  
>"I knew you were gonna give in at some point.<p>

Natsu looked away with crossed arms and pink cheeks.  
>"Weeeeeeeeeell?".<p>

"I lied when I told you that nothing happened between Komachi and I. The truth is that...I...".  
>"Keep goin'".<p>

"I...sort of...like Komachi...a lot".

"Like her?".

"Don't make me go into details".

"Fine, you like her and?".

"Well, the other day when Komachi ran into the woods, I kinda did something to show her my feelings".

"What did you do?".

"You don't need to know".

"Uh, hello! I'm trying to help you over here!".

"I kissed her".

"What?".

"I said I kissed her!".

"I heard you the first time!".

_Silence followed..._

"She went home".

"Huh?".

"She said that she'd gone through a tough day and then she went home".

**"AFER YOU'D JUST KISSED HER?".**

"Yeah", Natsu shrugged.

"I know this sounds stupid and I know that Komachi is very intelligent, but don't you think that she acted a bit slow-witted back then?".

"Or she could just not be interested in me...", Natsu mumbled.

"I don't think that's the case, Natsu. This is our Komachi we're talking about; the sweet, calm, and caring girl who always bakes us cookies. The girl who always blushes and always acts shy whenever you're near. **OUR** Komachi, Natsu", Kokoda said.

Natsu looked downwards. He knew that what Kokoda said was true: all that was the qualities he liked about Komachi.  
>"Then, what do I do now?".<p>

"Find her. Tell her your feelings this time".

"But what if she rejects me again?".

"She won't. I'm definitely sure that Komachi likes you, Natsu. Just as much as you like her".  
>Natsu rose himself from the armchair. He smiled at his best friend as he took on his jacket.<br>"Thanks, Kokoda".

"Anytime".

As Natsu left, Kokoda sat on the couch. It felt good to give others advice. With a smile, he went down the stairs. But when he got down, he saw that we he had looked forward to, was gone.

"My cookies...".

* * *

><p><strong>(Ak-chan): XD<strong>


	4. The Battle Against Arachnea II

**Hello, everybody! Here it is, the final chapter! Ah, the relief of finally ending a story properly! Now I only have to update three stories…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Yes! Pretty cure 5!**_

* * *

><p>Rin ran over to greet her friends, who were just as astonished and surprised as herself.<p>

"What's happening?".

"I don't know, someone must've set fire to the football field!".

"Let me take care of this", their blue haired friend said, and within seconds, she was transformed into the legendary warrior of Intelligence and Water; Cure Aqua. Just as Cure Aqua was about use her special move to put out the burning flames, she was covered in a huge amount of web and wasn't able to move.

"What the-".

"Karen!", her friends cried. A familiar laughter echoed in the air. The four girls instantly turned around to face their opponent. It was a woman with light pink hair and scarlet red eyes, wearing black with eight pair of spider legs attached to her back.

"Arachnea?", Komachi whispered, with wide eyes. She could remember that they'd once fight against each other when Arachnea had trapped all of them into her bad written novel.

"Pretty Cure's, today you will die!", the woman cried out, before she ran towards the four girls.

"Or we could just beat you again, like we always do!", their pink haired leader firmly said. The four girl transformed as well and soon, all of them were wearing their battle outfit. Cure Rouge ran towards their female enemy, holding up a curled fist. When she approached and was ready to deliver a punch, Arachnea easily avoided by jumping up and landed safely on the ground. She took out something from her pocket, which showed up to be a mask, which she threw onto a nearby football. The football grew in size until it was gigantic.

"Shit!", the red haired girl cursed. The Cursed Football started to move towards her with such speed that it was impossible for the warrior of Passion and Fire, to dodge in time. Suddenly Cure Mint appeared in front of her with her arms raised in the air.

"_Pretty Cure Mint Protection!_".

A huge green shimmering shield surrounded the two girls, and saved both of them from an impact, which could probably have killed them.

"Thanks, Komachi, I owe you one".

"We don't have time; Arachnea is still attacking the rest of us".

Said woman was now trying to hit Cure Dream with all of her eight spider legs, and the warrior was luckily to be able to keep up with all of them. Until the Cursed Football now had changed its direction and was about to attack Cure Dream, if she hadn't jumped aside in time.

"Whoa, that was close, wait, what-".

The pink haired girl was now covered in web as well, just as she'd let her guards down.

"That's it; _Pretty Cure Rouge Fire!_".

The red haired girl sent a ball of fire toward Arachnea, which she once again dodged. The fire from earlier had gotten even bigger with the help of Rin's fire. The smoke started to grow and blur everything, including making everyone cough.

"My, and here I thought you were going to _stop_ the fire from increasing", the smirking voice of Arachnea said. Cure Rouge wiped her forehead with the back of her head.

"That woman is seriously starting to piss me off".

"Cure Rouge, look out!".

The red haired teen managed to avoid the impact of the Cursed Football, but she was now in midair. The female enemy flew towards her with a kick placed in the teen's stomach which made her hit the ground. The warrior coughed in pain and clenched her abdomen. Cure Mint closed her eyes in fear. This was turning bad, she could feel it.

"Now there's only the little girl and the author left…", the woman laughed. She turned around, eyes scanning the whole field, despite the thick smoke after the two remaining Pretty Cures. The green haired girl saw a moving figure through the smoke and realized who it was and what she had to do. She ran and shouted:

"Here I am! Come and get me!".

Arachnea turned around, her eyes shining a dangerous scarlet red with fury, and her legs were ready to strike. Cure Mint wasn't fully aware by the risk she'd taken. After all; both Arachnea and the Cursed Football was after her now. And almost everyone besides herself and the little blonde was weakened.

For Arachnea, this was a great opportunity to get her revenge. Mostly for getting her plans ruined by the green haired girl back then when the woman had been so close to achieving her goal. So close to get the Dream Collet…. Arachnea had considered this unforgivable. She was now close to lose her job and receive a painful punishment. But now the tables were turned. And it was time for the warrior of Tranquility to pay

"You're not getting away!", the woman cried, sending cobweb through the air, towards Komachi. But she'd managed to shield herself behind the football goals just in time. The huge ball came up from behind, but Cure Mint jumped in midair to avoid the hit. Arachnea flew towards her with a flying fist which luckily, collided with the green haired teen's palm. The lightly pink haired woman smiled twisty, which sent shivers down Komachi's spine. A sudden pair of spider legs hit the warrior like a slap, sending her flying with a blow. Arachnea laughed like a madman.

"Komachi!", everyone exclaimed.

Komachi raised herself up from the ground, feeling sharp pain shoot up as she clenched her right arm instantly. If _she_ didn't show up, things would turn out badly for Komachi…

Suddenly, a bright light shot through the thick smoke.

"_Pretty Cure Lemonade Flash!_".

Small, golden, sparkling butterflies flew straight towards the enemy, the impact causing an explosion to appear. Cure Lemonade ran straight to the wounded Komachi, the worried face of hers showing fear and concern.

"k-Komachi, a-are you okay?", the blonde asked, both her hands covering her mouth. The older girl forced a weak smile.

"Y-yeah, just go untie the others, I-I'll be fine…", she whispered. Cure Lemonade nodded and ran as fast as she could to Cure Dream, to untie her, when suddenly…

"Urara, what's taking you so long?".

"I-I can't move! I-I'm covered in web!".

"What?".

"_What?_", Komachi thought.

This was not going as planned. The smoke got even thicker and the trapped Pretty Cures coughed even more. A shape of a figure began to appear out of the smoke. It seemed like the explosion from earlier had been too much to Arachnea. She was clearly damaged, having bruises and cuts all over her body. A drop of ruby red blood was trickling down the corner of her mouth. But the creepy smile of hers was still on. The green haired girl stepped backwards. She didn't know what to do, neither of the girls were able to help her and the fire seemed impossible to escape. Cure Mint felt the smoke burn inside her throat and began to cough as well.

"What's the matter, warrior of Tranquility? A little afraid to stand on your own? Finally realizing that your doom is near?", the woman said acidly. Komachi felt the blood from her arm sink through her fingers, and land on the burning earth.

"Komachi, run away while you still can!", Cure Aqua cried, tears starting to form in her azure eyes.

"Karen…", Cure Mint whispered sadly.

"We can't win against her like this, Komachi, she's sick! Escape now-".

"ENOUGH OF YOUR CHAT!".

Arachnea came flying and crashed her knee against the bluenette's back, pushing the air out of her as she screamed in pain. But she wasn't the only one. Komachi let the tears sink down her cheeks.

"Stop it!".

* * *

><p><strong>(Natsu's pov.)<strong>

I walked down the street, on my way to the girls' school, since Rin had had a football game right now. I licked the crumbs away from my lips after eating the cookies I stole from Kokoda. Yeah, like he was considering giving them out anyway. The sun was halfway down, coloring the sky orange. It was getting late and the football game should've been done by now. Then, where were the girls? The once warm summer wind suddenly felt ice cold, when I heard a familiar voice after what sounded like a heart rending scream.

"Stop it!".

"Komachi!", I cried and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal pov.)<strong>

"Bring me the Dream Collet and I shall spare your lives", the woman demanded. Cure Aqua continued to cough, just worse than before.

"Komachi…don't…".

The tears was streaming down the girl's face, as Komachi shaked her head.

"I-I don't have it…".

"Then go and get it!", the spider woman cried louder. Cure Mint didn't know what to do, she couldn't leave her friends while they were still with Arachnea, and she certainly couldn't bring her to the Natsu House.

"Can't decide, eh? Then let me help you out! Kowaino, run her down!".

"No!", the girls exclaimed in union. The large ball took up in speed and forced its way towards Cure Mint. Still clenching her bloody arms, she closed her eyes. In her condition, she couldn't possibly avoid this attack. If she could be granted one last wish, she would wish she hadn't been such a bad friend lately. That she could have a little more time to apologize to Natsu. Tell him about her feelings or just hear his voice one last time…

"Look out!".

A sudden pair of arms pushed her aside, making her land hardly on the ground and cause pain to shoot through her arm again. She opened her eyes to stare into a pair of chocolate brown ones.

"N-Natsu?", Komachi stammered, her cheeks burning as usual.

"Oh, God, I wish I'd come earlier, what happened to your arm, Komachi?", Natsu asked, the concern painted on his face. That just made Komachi blush even harder.

"Ah, the protector of the Dream Collet. How nice of you to come and bring me it", Arachnea smiled. Natsu turned around, facing Arachnea with so much anger in his voice, that Komachi and everyone else thought they'd never seen him like this.

"Doing this to my friends and then thinking that I'd give you the Dream Collet? You must be insane".

Arachnea's smile faded, looking like she'd just received a slap.

"Cure Dream, do what you gotta do", Natsu said. Arachnea's eyes widened as she turned around to face the pink haired girl. Untied.

"_Pretty Cure Dream Attack!_".

A big pink butterfly flew with great speed toward Kowaino and exploded, the impact making the mask break into millions of pieces. Natsu carried Komachi in his arms in bridal style, walking over to a much more safe area before lying her down.

"I'm going to untie the others. You okay?".

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine…", the red Komachi replied nervous. Natsu tore a piece of his shirt off and tied it around Komachi's wound, before leaving. Komachi was speechless. She honestly didn't think that her wish would come true. Anrachnea was now angrier than ever, her attacks showing the fury that burned within her. Cure Dream once again dodged her attacks while Natsu helped the others. He'd now untied Cure Aqua and Cure Rouge.

"You okay, Karen?", the red haired asked, rubbing her stomach. The bluenette coughed, but then showed a smile.

"I'm fine, but the fire needs to be stopped".

She breathed in and pointed her palms towards the flames.

"_Petty Cure Aqua Stream!_".

The water shot out and it took a while before it was all gone. Meanwhile, Cure Dream was fighting Arachnea, Cure Rouge came up from behind, delivering a nice kick behind her shoulder blade.

"That's payback from earlier", Rin smirked. Soon all Pretty Cure's including Natsu, surrounded the unstable spider woman.

"It's over, Arachnea".

Arachnea's eyes wandered from each Pretty Cure to end at Natsu.

"It's not over until I get the Dream Coll-".

Suddenly out of nowhere Bumble Bee appeared, standing in front of Arachnea.

"Time's out".

The red eyes which belonged to the spider woman widened, as her body began to shiver with fear.

"P-Please, sir, I'm so close, please give me more time-".

Bumble bee placed on finger on her forehead, And she was gone. That was all it took. But the sound of her scream still hung in the air. The man glanced calmly at the five teens.

"You may have won this time, but next time the Dream Collet will be ours", he said and disappeared just as quick as he came.

"Is it over?", Urara asked timidly.

"Yup".

The danger was now finally over, so the girls could change back to their regular clothes. The girls ran over to greet their wounded friend.

"Komachi, are you alright?", Karen asked, the tears starting to gather in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't any help to you, was I?", she continued.

Komachi began to shed tears as well.

"It's not your fault, Karen".

The two girls embraced, crying. But then, Komachi's tight grip around her best friends softened, became lighter until…

"Komachi?", the blue haired girl asked, as her friend's eyes remained closed. She had fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Komachi's pov.)<strong>

The small amount of light shot through the darkness. I opened my eyes reluctantly, my eyelids feeling heavy. I stared up at the ceiling. Where am I? The last thing I remembered was the fight against Arachnea…

I sat up straight and immediately felt a bit pain coming from my arm. Bandage was tied around where a wound was supposed to be. I also noticed that I was wearing a creamy white dress; a sleeveless one. When I tried to get up the bed, I felt something lay beside me. It was Natsu. He was sitting on a chair, his head lying on the bed with both arms wrapped around it. And he was still asleep. I felt a weak blush dust across my face. He looked so cute that I couldn't help but smile. I stretched my healthy arm and softly stroke his light brown locks, caressing his hair like he'd once did with mine…

I quickly took my arm back ,when I felt his body moving, his chocolate brown eyes opening before staring into mine. As much as I didn't want it to happen, I blushed harder which caused Natsu to chuckle.

"Morning Komachi", he greeted, yawning.

"G-good morning, Natsu", I said nervously. He glanced at my arm.

"Your arm feeling any better?".

I simply nodded. I was grateful, but I still couldn't stand how Natsu rescued me yesterday. He looked after me even though I hurt his feelings. How come…

And before I even knew it, I was sobbing, clenching the pillow in my tight grip meanwhile.

"What's wrong, Komachi? Does it still hurt?", Natsu asked worried. I shook my head, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand.

"Why? Why are you still helping me? Why are you still concerned about me after all I've done to you? You…you're such a great person. How come you like a bad person like me?", I asked, covering my face with both my hands. It just doesn't make any sense. I like Natsu, I really do, but…he shouldn't waste his time on me. I'm not worth it.

I felt a pair of hands on my own, dragging them downwards and away from my face. My green watery eyes gazed into his calm brown ones.

"Why, you ask? It's actually quite simple; you're sweet, cute and charming. You have a bright intelligence, a great sense of humor and you're an amazing cooker. You're loyal, caring and a great friend. You're a person whom I can trust, a person who can light up my world only by smiling. I can't think of a reason why I shouldn't like you, Komachi, because you are incredible", Natsu said, and I got totally lost in his brown eyes.

"Natsu", I whispered, my cheeks feeling like they'd been set on fire. We were so close, that I could feel his warm breath against my skin.

"Komachi…I love you".

I closed my eyes as our lips connected. Hearing this, feeling this…it was amazing, it was blissful, it was like being in the most perfect dream ever. Our foreheads laid against each other when we broke apart.

"I love you too, Natsu. I have loved you secretly all this time…", I whispered, feeling hot tears trickle down my cheeks. We pulled each other into a warm embrace.

"Where are the others?", I asked.

"Downstairs. Probably sleeping, though".

"So, um, how exactly are we going to explain to them about…us?", I asked again, my cheeks feeling hotter than ever.

"Dunno. Actually I haven't quite thought about that", Natsu admitted. Suddenly, a great growling sound echoed inside the room.

"Sorry", I said embarrassed. Natsu laughed.

"Seems like you're hungry. Does breakfast sound okay to you?".

"Yeah", I replied and smiled. I got up from bed and when Natsu and I stood next to each other, he gently took my hand with his own. My smile grew bigger and so did my blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That was it, guys! See y'all and don't forget to review! :3 <strong>


End file.
